Duel Academy: A Time To Remember
by TheWriteGuy
Summary: Join Josh and Noah as they get invited to Duel Academy! Now they have to make the grade. But they'll have fun along the way. (SYOC Open! 3 left!)
1. The Beginning

Dhdh"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." My sighs could be heard I all throughout the hallway. MY least favorite class

was coming up. Algebra makes 0 sense. "Noah earth to Noah." My friend Josh caught up and was

walking beside me. " I asked if you wanted to hang out after school." "Sure. Just give me time for me to

pick up my Duel Disk. My cousin finally finished it. It takes a while to program the Heat Sensory and the

different colors. Man having this duel disk that reacts to my emotions is gonna be sweet!" We walked

into class and prepared for death by boredom. Finally School let out so me and Josh walked to my

cousins shop. "Sup cuz, How ya been?" My cousin Elliot asked. "Ugh." I grunted Allow me to adjust to

no school for a second and I'll give you a better answer." Josh started hopping up and down like a bunny

on a sugar rush. "Can we see it? Can we see it? Can we see it?" "Hey give me some breathing room here.

Yeah it's finished." So I got my duel disk and we were on our way. We were walking past an alleyway and

some thugs walked out. One was tall, lanky and had hair that would make any barbers run at him with

scissors. The other was short, rotund and a permanent sneer stuck on his face.

"You walkin' past our alleyway aren't ya. You lookin' for trouble Hoodie?" Lanky was reffering to my

midnight blue hoodie.

"Ya know I think Glasses is lookin for trouble as well." This time it was Tubby talking. He was referring to

Josh he had simple silver glasss.

"How about this we ain't unreasonable so we Duel 2v2. If you win you go free but if we win we get your

decks and your duel disks." It was Tubby speaking again.

"We are Adam(The tall one) and Nolan(The short one). We challenge you to a duel!)

"Well they got the theatrics down." I muttered to Josh

"DUEL START!"

My Turn

"I go first. I activate Wind-Up Factory! Next I summon Wind-Up soldier in attack mode. (Atk 1800 Def

1200.) Now I activate an" My turn was interrupted by wild laughter from the thugs."Hahahahahahaha!

He uses that crappy deck!" My duel disk glowed bright red in response to my anger. (More about that

later) The thugs stopped laughing "Well that was interesting." Said Nolan. "Well duh his duel disk

responds to his emotions. When he's angry it's red and when it's blue it means he's sad so on and so

forth." Josh said happily. "You would make a terrible spy Josh. You talk to much." I said. "Anyway as I

was saying now I activate an affect Wind-Up Shark can now be special summoned from my hand. Now

WInd-Up factory activvates and I add another WInd-Up monster to my hand. I choose WInd-Up kitten.

Finally I XYZ summon Wind-Up Zenmiaster. (Atk 1900 Def 1500) Plus now he boost his attacks becasue

of the materials attached (Atk 2500) I end my turn.

Adam's Turn

"My turn, I activate Ancient Rules. It allows me to summon one level 5 or higher monster. I choose Red-

Eyes Black Dragon! Atk 2400 Def 2000. Now I end my turn."

Josh's Turn

"My Turn. I activate Dragon Ravine!" Now we were in a canyon it was humid and hot. The sun was

setting and something was flying overhead. "Now I discard a card in order to get a Dragunity card to myhand. I discard Dragunity Phalanx and get Dragunity Dux. Now I summon Dragunity Dux Atk 1500 Def

1000 and I use his effect. I now equip him with Dragunity Phalanx. But that's not all, Dux's effect gets

him 200 more attack points for each Dragunitiy monster on the field. Atk 1900. Don't change the

channel because there is more to come. Phalanx's effect allow's me to special summon if he is equipped

to a Dragunity monster. Dragunity Phalanx Atk 500 Def 1100 Tuner. I now Synchro Summon Dragunity

Vajrayana. Atk 1900 Def 1200. I now use her effect to equip her with Phalanx and use his effect to

summon him. Now I Syncrho summon Scrap Dragon Atk 2800 Def 2000. I finally end my turn." Josh was

panting trying to get his breath from talking so long.

Nolan's Turn

"Now I activate Double Summon. I summon Luster Dragon ATk 1900 DEf 1600. I activate the Melody of

summoning dragon to get two count em' two Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now I activate Level down to

decrease a monsters level. Blue eyes level decreases from 8 to 6. I sacrifice Luster Dragon to summon

Blue-Eyes White Dragon." "Hold It!" Josh interjected. "I activate Book of Moon to switch Blue Eyes to

face down defense mode. "Grrrrrrrr. You little Twerp!" Nolan was growling so fiercely I half expected to

turn into a wolf. "Fine I end my turn.

My Turn

"I draw! I summon Wind-Up Kitten! I also equip Zenmaister with Black Pendant. Atk 3000. Now I activate

my Kitten's effect. I can now destroy A face up monster that you have. Good bye Red Eyes. Now

Zenmaister attacks the facedown. Now I play 2 Facedowns and end my turn." I looked over at Josh and

he gave a slight nod. "Whew he understands." I thought.

Adam's turn

"Your good but not good enough. I'm gonna wreck you twerps. I draw! I activate Mystical Space

Typhoon! I now destroy Black Pendant. Yes I know I take 500 points of Damage so don't interject."

Adam & Nolan: 7500

Josh and Noah: 8000

"I play a facedown card. ThenI activate Raigeki Break. By discrading 1 card I destroy Zenmaister! I

special summon Cyber dragon ATK 2100 DEF 1600 and I also summon Vorse Raider! ATk 1900 Def 1200 I

attack with both of them. Now I end my turn."

Adam and Nolan 7500

Josh and Noah 4000

Josh's Turn

"I draw! I activate Dragon Ravine! You know how it is I discard a card and I get Dragunity Legionarre.

Now I summon Dragunity Legionarre and I use his effect to equip Dragunity Phalanx again. But now I

activate an effect from my hand! I banish Legionarre and his higher up gets Special Summoned. *Insert

Dramitic Music* Dragunity Arma Levytaen Atk 2700 Def 1200. I use his effect to equip Dragunity

Brandistock. Now he can attack twice per turn! " "Wait just a second!" Adam cried. I activate myf acedown card Dragon Capture Jar! Now your dragons are put facedown and they can't change

positions!" Adam had a smirk the size of Texas. "WHAAAAAATTTT!" Josh cried indignantly.

Nolan's Turn

" I activate Twin Twisters so say bye to your facedowns. Now I activate Raigeki! Heh! This Duel is over! I

attack with both of my monsters! Say Sayanara Suckers!"

"Objection!" "I use Swift Scarecrow's effect. No attacks today!" I cried.

"Fine I end my turn."

My turn

"I activate Thunder Short. You take 400 points of damage for each monster on your field." I said

Adam and Nolan: 6700

Josh and Noah 4000.

"I set a monster and play 2 facedowns. I end my turn." I grumbled. They have us in a bad spot I got to

think of something soon. I thought.

Adam's turn.

"I draw and I summon Baby Dragon ATK 1200 Def 700. Now I attack your face down with Baby Dragon!"

"Not So Fast! I activate Blazing Mirror Force now all of your monsters are destroyed and we each take

damage equal to half their attack." I cried.

Adam and Nolan: 4100

Josh and Noah: 1400

Adam then ended his turn. Josh then began his turn.

"I draw and then I tribute the facedown monster to summon Cyber Dragon! Then I activate

Polymerization in order to fuse the cyber dragon on the field with the cyber dragon in my hand so I can

summon Cyber Twin Dragon! ATK 2800 DEF 2100 Now I attack with Cyber Dual Gazer!" Josh shouted.

Adam and Nolan: 1300

Josh and Noah: 1400

"But because of Cyber Twin Dragon's effect he can attack again! Victory Gazer!"

Josh and Noah: Win

Adam and Nolan:Lose

"Ha! We beat them we beat them." Josh said in a sing song tone.

"Fine you beat us." Adam said in a grumpy tone. "Here can I see your deck?" Asked Nolan. "I wanna see

how you pulled off using Wind-Ups." So I passed Nolan my deck and he looked through the cards. But while Josh and I where watching at Nolan look at my cards Adam took out a lighter and set my

CARDS ON FIRE! "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cried as the cards crackled and smoked. I raced over

and stomped on them to put out the fire. But it was no good only one card remained. I picked it up it

was Wind-Up Cat. "Hahahaha! Take that you idiots." With those final words Adam & Nolan ran away.

2 weeks later

"Rise and shine! Time to wake up and get my milk out!" A male voice sang out. "Gah!" I bolted up right

then screamed and finally fell out of my bed with a loud THUMP!" " Who's there?!" I said turning around

in a circle alarm bells clanging in my head. "Look down you dolt." I looked down to see an orange cat

with a wind up key on it. " Nope not going to believe it Im hallucinating." I said "I have chosen you as a

duel partner. I'm your duel spirit you dolt." "Now if I have my facts right you will be receiving a call

about now." Cat said BRING BRING RING RING the phone blared to life playing a catchy upbeat song for

my ringtone. "Hello?" I answered "Hello is this Noah Leiden?" An older male voice asked "My name is

Sheppard and I saw your duel with Josh against the thugs you faced." "How did you see that?" I asked.

"Why I was across the street munching on some snacks. The vendor there knows how to make some

good popcorn." A jovial laugh sounded from the phone. "Now then time to get down to business you

guys showed promise in that duel so I am inviting you and Josh to come to Duel Academy! That's right

the prestigious school that blah blah blah." He didn't actually say blah blah blah I just tuned him out and

started thinking that my heart might give out from my heart beating so fast. " I accept!" I shouted and

started doing a weird mixture of dances. I was so ready to go! Then I remembered how my Wind-Up

deck was burned into ashes. "It's a good thing that I spent the last 2 weeks making new decks." I said.

"About that." Said Sheppard "I did take that up with Kaiba Korp. They have agreed to temporarily shut

down those thugs Duel Disks." "I suppose that is better than nothing." I replied. "So when are we

leaving?" I asked "I believe tomorrow I will double check then inform your parents. I figured you would

want to know first." "Your right. Thank you so much I got to go now good bye!" I said in a rush. "You

happy pal?" The cat said. Honestly I had forgotten he was there. "Am I hallucinating?" I asked. "No

nothin like that. I have decided to become your duel spirit. Now give me my milk please." So my

adventure began that day. I honestly am pumped for this chance to kick total but at Duel Academy.

 **Author's Note: This is my first chapter in my Yu-gi-oh story please read and review with**

 **some constructive criticism. Maybe I'll do a submit your own OC and should I do a story**

 **with Jaden and crew or not? I'm leaning towards no at the moment but I'm willing to**

 **change if that is want people want. -TheWriteGuy**


	2. UPDATE!

I apologise. I haven't updated in forever and now I have bad news. I also have good news.

Also to the reviewer Weeb That's A sheep. I'd like to talk more please PM me.

Anywho I'm rebooting the story. I have screencapped all submissions. So your OC may still pop up. I will apologize again. But once I post a chapter all my motivation seems to wither and die. I want this story to happen so it's time to rebbot.

I will work on the entire story and after it is done I will release it.

Sorry again

Please tell me suggestions to help improve.

TheWriteGuy *budumpss


End file.
